


phoenix feathers

by great_gospel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichiruki, Old Fic Alert!!!, probably one of the softest fics i've ever written tbh, vaguely romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're a bit like phoenix feathers, aren't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	phoenix feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 301  
> Spoilers/Timeling: vaguely alludes to the Fullbring arc, takes place after Ichigo's battle
> 
> Originally posted to FFN in 2011

"We're a bit like phoenix feathers, aren't we?" she whispered suddenly.

"What?" he exclaimed, feigning annoyance, as was part of their little game.

"I read about it in one of your literature books, fool!" she retorted. "The phoenix is a legendary bird that bursts into flames when it dies and is reborn from the ashes."

Said bird of legend seemed to parallel them somehow. Several instances came to mind, of when they'd had to overcome immeasurable difficulties. The time she had nearly been executed, their battles in Hueco Mundo, the final fight with Aizen... Even just a few hours ago. After losing themselves, and each other, in the past seventeen months, they'd still managed to rise up from their own 'ashes' and put up a damn good fight.

"Don't tell me you've been slacking off in school, Ichigo," she grinned, almost devilishly.

After a few moments, she turned her head to him, surprised that he hadn't taken the bait and prepared to berate him further. Instead, she had to bite back a small gasp at what she caught a glimpse of. Gracing his features was a soft, gentle smile. It was such a rare thing to bear witness to, and yet somehow, it seemed like it belonged there. Even so, her face coloured slightly and she whipped her head in the other direction, feeling as if she'd intruded upon an intimate moment. When he didn't seem bothered, Rukia relaxed. She scooted a bit to her left, moving almost imperceptibly closer. The small shinigami felt serene, smiling her own blissful little smile. Everything felt right.

The boy next to her didn't even bothering to glance down, merely sensing her presence. Silently, and as if of its own accord, his hand moved to rest tenderly over her own.

"Yea, I guess we are."


End file.
